The Legend of the Spyro Rise of the Dark Dragon
by Belitinog
Summary: Spyro and Cynder have made their home in Dragon Haven but the threat from the Dark One slowly grows as a new player enters the game. Rated T for Violence, Themes, and references.
1. A New Day

**Hello everybody and welcome to my second fanfiction. Problem is that my first fanfiction didn't go too well so. I am currently thinking about retyping it so that is why it is not listed under being completed. So for all those that thought I did not do a good enough job in it here's the second installment to The Legend of SPyro the Dark Dragon trilogy. Rise of the Dark Dragon.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 A New Day**

For years the Dragons of Dragon Haven had lived in fear from the threat of Dragon Killer. But now with him gone and Spyro the Dragon here there was no reason to hold back any longer. For years the Good One's army had been tracking the Brotherhood's brutal war machine. But unknown to them another was hiding in the mist of war. A larger more threatening force for nearly four years the two major factions of the Brotherhood and the Good army have been at war. But the history of the conflict actually begins with the rise and fall of Vestorov Malefor's father.

Spyro wakes up from his slumber. It has been a day since he had defeated Dragon Killer and he was given a place to call his own along with Cynder who had helped Ember in her time of need when no one else would. Spyro gets to his feet and looks out the window to see something that he had not expected. He sees the entire of the Good One marching down the street instead of the Dragon citizens living their daily lives. Spyro flies down and sees something else that caught his eye.

Again he sees the mysterious Dragon that he had been seeing repeatedly in his dreams. The Dragon lets out one of his demonic laughs and everything else disappears. Spyro braces himself to be hit by the Dragon but instead it vanishes. Spyro rises back up and looks around questioningly. Then he turns around as he feels someone breathing down his neck. He turns around and finds himself face to face with his Dark self.

"You are evil inside. On the inside you and Malefor are the same you just deny it and I should know." Spyro's Dark self tells him.

"No!" Spyro yells thrusting his arm through the illusion. "I'm not playing your games! Come out and face me you coward!" Spyro yells out to the sky.

"As you wish." The voice says slowly mutating into Cynder's voice.

"Why did you do it? Why did you fight my brother?" Cynder's voice asks.

"Brother but Cynder has no brother?" Spyro asks the voice.

"Not as far as you know Spyro. A matter of fact I'm not even certain if you even care." The Dragon's voice says to Spyro.

"I used her, she used you." Spyro could hear Malefor's echoing voice say out loud.

"This makes no since!" Spyro yells.

"It would child if you knew who I am and why I'm haunting and hunting you."

Then once more Spyro hears a voice calling him and he slowly awakes from his sleep. Spyro awakes to see Sparx right in his face looking directly in his eye. Sparx backs off as Spyro rubs his eyes to wake himself up.

"Sorry about that. I thought you might have died or something like that. Anyway welcome to the realm of the living buddy." Sparx tells Spyro.

"Sparx do you mind I need to check him. There was something going on that I need to tell him." Guardian says to Sparx walking over to Spyro.

"Sorry. He's my friend." Sparx says backing off.

"I know." Guardian says moving to Spyro's wound.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Spyro asks Guardian.

"When you were engaging Dragon Killer did you use your abilities?" Guardian asks Spyro examining the wound.

"No. But I couldn't. I couldn't breathe anything. I just couldn't." Spyro tells Guardian.

"Just as I feared the poison has neutralized your abilities such as breathing fire and things like that." Guardian tells Spyro.

"What? How long can't I use my abilities?" Spyro asks Guardian.

"Can't tell no one has ever come back from Dragon Killer's attacks but you'll have to wait until the poison runs through your system." Guardian tells Spyro.

Then there is a sound coming from downstairs. Spyro jumps to his feet and Guardian gets up too.

"What was that?" Spyro asks Guardian.

"I have no idea." Guardian tells Spyro.

Spyro runs down the stairs expecting a large enemy to be at the door. But instead he finds Cynder looking at Valavadorog who was on the floor unconscious. Spyro walks over to Valavadorog and checks his pulse and finds him to still be alive and breathing.

"What happened?" Spyro asks Cynder.

"I don't know. He just came in the door walking like some kind of deer on ice hit the wall and fell over on the ground unconscious." Cynder tells Spyro.

"Dragon Juice Valavadorog can't stay away from that stuff." Guardian tells Spyro coming down the stairs.

"What does it do?" Cynder asks.

"Well it doesn't do much but to Dragons it kind of makes us unfocused and makes stumble over our own feet. Just take him home and he should be fine in the morning." Guardian tells Spyro.

"Boy he's heavy. Hay Cynder come over here and help me." Spyro tells Cynder trying to lift up Valavadorog.

Cynder comes over and helps get Valavadorog off of the ground but she was able to do it easier than Spyro. She notices this and sees Spyro having trouble.

"Spyro are you alright?" Cynder asks Spyro.

"Yah I'll be fine. Just give me a moment to get my strength back." Spyro tells Cynder.

The two struggle to get Valavadorog out of the door. As they turn the corner Guardian comes out and sees them walking down the street carrying Valavadorog. Guardian then flaps his wings and flies up in the air he had a friend of his to meet.

Three miles from Dragon Haven sat an alone building. Guardian sores down from the sky. He lands on the ground in front of the door of the building. He enters the house and all across the walls there were shelves that were full of potions and ingredients. In the center of the building there was a large pot that had some kind of substance inside of it. Guardian goes over and looks at the substance then he hears someone coming over to him.

"Don't touch that. It's very unstable." A Green Dragoness wearing a cloak with the hood comes over and says to Guardian.

"Oh sorry Fluma I was just curious." Guardian says to Fluma backing away from the pot.

Fluma comes over and looks at the substance and sticks one of her claws in it and licks it off of her claw.

"Needs more Goblin salt." Fluma says going over to the shelfs and looking for the ingredient jar with the name on it.

She finds the container and runs back to the pot and puts the ingredient into the mixture.

"Fluma are you alright? No one has seen you for days." Guardian asks Fluma.

"Yes Gregory I'm fine just working on something." Fluma tells Guardian.

"Now Fluma I told you to call me Guardian." Guardian tells Fluma.

"Now Guardian you know that I don't like using nicknames." Fluma tells Guardian continuing to work.

"What are you doing out here anywhere?" Guardian asks Fluma.

"I'm working on something that will change the world. Now go away. I need privacy to work." Fluma tells Guardian.

"Wait but you're able to work when Maria is around?" Guardian asks Fluma.

"But at least the last time she was here she didn't set off the fireworks display upstairs." Flums says to Guardian.

"Oh yah good thing you were able to stop the fires. Well I'll get going then." Guardian says walking outside.

He stops at the door and looks back at Fluma who was working on her potion. She didn't even look back at him as he was leaving. He flies away after he closes the door heading back for Dragon Haven.

Miles away in the Dark Ones castle The Dark One stands over a map looking down at a strategic map of the Dream Realm. Two of his elite guards stood guard at the entrance to his personal chamber. Then there is a flash that comes from the Dark One's chair that was behind him. The Dark One turns his head to see the Mysterious Dagon looking at him with a grin on his mouth.

"Well seems like you have the situation under control here Dietrich. Oh wait you don't. If you did then I wouldn't be here." The Dragon says to The Dark One with his demonic voice.

"What? How did you get in here?" The Dark One asks the Dragon.

"Oh I have my ways. No one can stop the shadow of death. I kind of like that nickname. Not even you." The Dragon tells the Dark One getting closer.

"Guards! Guards get in here!" The Dark One calls to his guards.

"Oh your men are a bit tied up at the moment Dietrich." The Dragon sees as the two guards burst through the door and collapse to the ground.

Then through the passageway comes the Dragon Killer who was missing one eye from his fight with Spyro. Dragon Killer looks at the Dark One and grins.

"Wait you're dead. You can't be here." The Dark One says as he sees Dragon Killer.

"Not exactly he was dead but I have brought him back. It's the ability I was rejected for. I can convert the dead. OH wait you should remember Dietrich." The Dragon tells the Dark One.

"Yes I remember." The Dark One says rubbing an amulet that hung around his neck.

"She is alive thanks to me and so are you. So that mean you owe me a favor Dietrich." The Dragon tells the Dark One.

"What do you want me to do?" The Dark One asks the Dragon.

"Simple Dietrich I want you to kill the boy. It should be a simple task for a person of your rank and stature." The Dragon tells the Dark One.

"But he is just a boy. No one deserves to die that like and what the girl with him. She will be alone without. Him I will not do this it's not right." The Dark One says to the Dragon.

"Oh you don't understand. Sometimes the worst of things happens form the best intentions. But sometimes it's for the best. The boy is a barricade in our way. If you cannot do this then I will just find another to fill your place." The Dragon tells the Dark One.

"Alright I'll do it. Just don't harm Devera please." The Dark One says to the Dragon.

"I will not harm her as long as you do what I say. Dragon Killer will remain here to keep an eye on you. If he tells me anything that I do not approve of you will be sorry." The Dragon tells the Dark  
One heading to the door.

The Dragon disappears as he approaches the door. Dragon Killer flips up his hood and blends in with the Dark Ones troops who were coming in the door. The two troops look down and see the guards gaining consciousness and one of the two troops goes over to help them up. The other trooper goes over and speaks with the Dark One.

"Sir is everything alright?" The Trooper asks the Dark One.

"Yes everything is fine Trooper. It was just a meeting that's all." The Dark One tells the trooper.

"If you say so sir we'll take the guards down to the medical wing." The trooper tells the Dark One.

"Good my friend. But now I need to make an announcement." The Dark One tells the trooper.

Back in Dragon Haven Spyro and Cynder leave Valavadorog's home. The two walk down the street and see the Good One's troopers mobilizing. Cynder looks at Spyro as if he knew what was going on.

"What's going on?" Cynder asks Spyro.

"How am I supposed to know?" Spyro asks Cynder.

"Oh sorry I assumed that you had done something." Cynder tells Spyro.

"That's alright. Let's go see if the Good One know what's going on." Spyro tells Cynder.

"You lead." Cynder tells Spyro.

Spyro and Cynder then fly off heading for the Good One's palace. But as they approach the palace they see the Good One running out of the palace speeding down the road. Spyro and Cynder then fly after the Good One trying to catch up with him. The Good One slows down as he sees Spyro and Cynder coming to him.

"What's happening?" Spyro asks the Good One as he comes to the ground.

"Spyro the infected are approaching." The Good One tells Spyro.

"What's the deal? Spyro and I can cut through a crowd of those things?" Cynder asks the Good One landing next to Spyro.

"No you don't understand they are being led by the Dark One's forces. They're out to kill us." The Good One tells Spyro and Cynder.

"What do we need to do?" Spyro asks.

"My son he was last seen heading to his friend Fluma's house. Please find him and bring him home." The Good One tells Spyro and Cynder.

"Got that come on Cynder." Spyro tells Cynder and flies off with Cynder following him.

They soar over Dragon Haven and see a line of bright lights heading for the city. There must a large army heading this way because there was a large group of creatures around the lights. The lights seem to disband as they get closer to Dragon Haven. Spyro stops for a couple of seconds to look at the city as it gets surrounded by the large menacing army.

"Spyro come on we need to stay focused. We need to get Guardian." Cynder tells Spyro.

Spyro turns form the sight and continues to follow Cynder who was now leading the way. In the distance they could see a large smoke cloud that was reaching high in the air.

* * *

**Now if you are wondering why I did not go any further is because the next chapter is going to be kind of frightening. I am currently working with another writer on a project of theirs and I am taking a lot of my time thinking of how far I am going to go in this installment. But I am going to explain the backstory of many of my OCs in the next chapter as well. The mysterious Dragon however I will not explain much about except that he is much older then Malefor and Ignitus. Who really is in control the Dark One or the Mysterious Dragon. Continue to read to find out.**


	2. The Infected

**I had no trouble coming up with the plot of this chapter all except for the suprise at the end. This was intended to be a lot more action packed but if I did that it seemed to just repeat itself over and over so this is the shortened version. Which I should say is action packed.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 The Infected**

"Get that board up now!" A soldier let out as he fired his rifle into the crowd around the building he and four other good soldiers were trapped in.

A Cheetah trooper grabs a board and nails to the window to prevent the crowd of infected from getting in. But as he puts the final nail into the board a hand goes through an opening and garbs the Cheetahs arm. The Cheetah then hit the infected arm and it jolts back outside. He grabs the rifle from his back and fires at the infected outside of the window. Another Cheetah behind him comes over to help him hold off the infected. In the back of the small building Guardian lies unconscious on the floor with a large dent in his helmet. Next to him a Dragon trooper takes care of him trying to revive the Dragon.

Then the commander of the group looks out as there is a bright flash coming from outside. Outside he sees a large wall of fire come out of nowhere and makes the infected scatter to avoid the fires.

"Seems like we're getting some help hold your fire!" The trooper says out loud.

They open up the door as the infected back away. The two Cheetahs come out behind the commander while the Dragon pulled Guardian out of the building. They come out to find Spyro and Cynder flying down to them. One of the Cheetahs recognized the two Dragons and puts his rifle away. As the two Dragons land on the ground the Cheetah takes off his hood reveals himself to the two Dragons.

"Hunter? What are you doing here?" Spyro asks the Cheetah.

"Spyro after you disappeared I found a portal that I saw going on one of my patrols. I saw a purple Dragon go through the portal thinking it was you I naturally followed him when I got on the other side of the portal I found myself trapped in this place." Hunter tells Spyro.

"Well is Guardian alright?" Spyro asks Hutner.

"Yes he is fine he was just hit on the head. Luckily he wasn't bitten. But we need to get out of here before those infected creatures catch up with us." Hunter tells Spyro grabbing his rifle.

Then a loud scream can be heard coming from a distance away. Hunter knew that the infected were coming back and knew what Spyro and Cynder needed to do.

"Spyro we need to go hold off the infected while we take Guardian back to Dragon Haven. We can't really fight them but you can." Hunter tells Spyro.

"Alright Hunter don't worry about us we'll be fine." Cynder tells Hunter.

"Thanks we need to get moving the best of luck to you my friends." Hunter says pulling back up his hood and joins the others who were making their way back to Dragon Haven.

"Are you ready?" Spyro asks Cynder.

"Spyro I'm always ready to fight with you." Cynder tells Spyro.

The two then speeds off to the direction the scream came from. They run about a couple of feet running through the heavy fog that suddenly filled the air. Spyro and Cynder kept on looking to make sure that they were still together as another scream can be heard this time in the opposite direction. Spyro and Cynder stop trying to figure out what was going on. But then there was an evil Demonic laugh that fills the air. Spyro and Cynder look at each other thinking that they were hearing things.

"Spyro did you hear that?" Cynder asks Spyro.

"Yes I did." Spyro tells Cynder.

Then the fog starts to settle as a loud flapping noise could be heard. They look over on a large boulder as the large mysterious Dragon lands on the boulder. The Dragon lets out another laugh before facing Spyro and Cynder and speaks.

"Well look who has come to save the little purple prince. If it isn't Spyro and Cynder my old friends have come to visit me." The Dragon says out loud.

"You. I thought you were just a figment of my imagination." Spyro says to the Dragon.

"Oh my dear child you will find me more than a mere figment boy." The Dragon tells Spyro.

"Enough who and what are you?" Cynder asks the Dragon.

"Wait I never introduced myself to you. HA! Wait sorry I tend to get ahead of myself. My name is Frederick and you can call me the Dark Lord." The Dragon tells Spyro and Cynder.

"Okay Frederick what do you want with us?" Spyro asks Frederick.

"Oh it's quite simple Spyro. I am a conqueror and you are a thorn at my side and for me to move on the thorn must be removed along with all of the other thorns in my path. Then my path will be open for my army and myself. So I guess you know what happens to you next." Frederick tells Spyro.

Then the infected from behind the boulder that Frederick was standing on. There was an entire horde of them and they were all charging at Spyro and Cynder. Frederick laughs as he slowly disappears. Spyro and Cynder get back to back as the infected surround them. But as the infected get closer Valavadorog drops from the sky and collapses on the ground. He gets up to his feet and shakes his head and gets focused.

"You two stay back. The man is back in action." Valavadorog says to Spyro and Cynder.

Then an infected Dragon runs towards Valavadorog. Valavadorog sees the Dragon and spins on the ground whipping the infected Dragon's legs out from under it. As the Dragon collapses to the ground another infected creature charges at Valavadorog who was getting up to his feet. The infected creature jumps at Valavadorog who spins around and slaps him with his tail. The infected creature flies back and slams into the ground. Then another infected creature charges at Valavadorog. Cynder then jumps over and uses her dark ability to throw the infected creature into the huge crowd of the infected.

"Thanks. I'm not used to being saved by another Dragon." Valavadorog tells Cynder.

"Just keep focused." Cynder tells Valavadorog.

Then two infected creatures charge at Valavadorog and Cynder. The two attack the infected creatures in unison. Spyro notices that the two attack in the same exact way almost like twins or something like that. He couldn't help but wonder about what Frederick had told him in his dream. But then he is forced to the ground by an infected Dragon. Spyro opens his mouth expecting to breathe fire in the infected Dragon's face but he had remembered that he could not do to the poison. He then gets his tail and slams it on the Dragon's side knocking it off of him. As the infected gets up Spyro opens his mouth again forgetting what he just remembered. The infected Dragon jumps at Spyro but it is knocked away with a fire blast from Valavadorog. Spyro looks over and smiles at Valavadorog as if to thank him. But then the infected all at once the infected group charge at Valavadorog and Cynder. They were outnumbered and overwhelmed. Spyro jumps over and joins Cynder and Valavadorog.

"Oh great now what?" Cynder says out loud.

"I don't know I can't use my powers. I think we're done this time." Spyro says to Cynder.

"No we're not done yet." Valavadorog says out loud.

Then Valavadorog's eye's glow black and the ground around him glows black as well as four huge shadow warriors come up from the ground. Valavadorog then points at the infected and as one of the shadow creature roars the others charge at the infected creatures and start tarring apart the horde. The horde turns around and starts to run away in three minutes as the four shadow warriors tear apart their horde. As the horde runs away the four shadow warriors disappear and return to the ground below Valavadorog. His eyes stop glowing and he looks back at Spyro and Cynder. Spyro and Cynder just look at Valavadorog shocked by what had just done.

"How? What? How did you do that?" Spyro asks Valavadorog.

"I don't know. I've had that ability since I can remember but I never wanted to tell anyone because they'd probably say I'm a freak." Valavadorog tells Spyro.

"No Valavadorog you're not a freak. You just saved us. You're a Hero not a freak." Cynder tells Valavadorog.

"Yah we're having a good bonding moment here but we should be getting back to the city. There are other people that can still use our help." Spyro tells Valavadorog and Cynder.

"Yes you're right." Valavadorog tells Spyro.

Then Spyro, Cynder, Valavadorog take off and head for Dragon Haven hoping that the city still standing from the huge attack. But when they got in the air they see that the army was turning around and heading back to where they had come from. The wall to Dragon Haven was barely damaged but there was something that was wrong. But to Spyro and the others they did not know what. They land at the city and meet up with Hunter who tells them what happened.

"Spyro. You won't believe what just happened. The army just turned around left without really fighting. We got here without a fight." Hunter says to Spyro.

"Good at least the action settles for a while." Spyro tells Hunter.

"Yah now we can finally get some rest around here." Cynder says looking at Spyro.

Cynder walks off into the city heading to her home where she and Maria were taking care of Ember who was still recovering from the gunshot wound from Dragon Killer. Spyro looks at Valavadorog and speaks to him.

"Hay Valavadorog I've had a dream about you." Spyro tells Valavadorog.

"What? Don't say things like that. That's just weird." Valavadorog tells Spyro.

"No I mean I had a kind of vision about you and Cynder." Spyro tells Valavadorog.

"Okay let it out." Valavadorog tells Spyro.

"I think you and her might be brother and sister." Spyro tells Valavadorog.

"What? Me and her brother and sister my friend you are one messed up person. If I had a sister I would remember her. I remember that ever since I hatched I've been alone. I have always been alone." Valavadorog tells Spyro.

"I know. At first I didn't believe it but now since I've seen how you two fight together I'm certain of it now." Spyro tells Valavadorog.

"Ha! If she is my sister then that would make you my brother in law and I don't like that. Okay what about this you prove to me that she and I are Brother and sister then I will believe you." Valavadorog tells Spyro and walks off into the city.

"Where are you going?" Spyro asks Valavadorog.

"I have had enough of this. I'm getting a drink." Valavadorog tells Spyro.

Spyro shakes his head as Valavadorog disappears behind a building. Hunter chuckles but then thinks about what Valavadorog had said.

"Brother in law?" Hunter asks Spyro.

"Cynder said she loves me and I may like her and apperantly Valavadorog she is my mate or something like that." Spyro tells Hunter.

"What you don't love her? If she said she loves you then you should tell her how you feel about her. You only get an opportunity like this once in your lifetime." Hunter tells Spyro.

"But I don't know. Do you think that she just told me that because of the moment?" Spyro asks Hunter.

"Spyro a person wouldn't stick with you until the end like she did unless if she really does love you." Hunter tells Spyro.

"I guess you're right. But I'm not certain how I feel about her." Spyro says to Hunter.

But when he looks over he sees Hunter leaving him. Spyro then walks away and hears Ignitus's voice say. "Watch over one another and follow your hearts. They will never fail you." He wonders if what Ignitus said before he died was true. He wonders this as he goes to his home and gets into his bed. He wasn't really certain about his feelings. But he kept feeling as if there was something else blocking his thoughts. He feels this until he rolls over and falls asleep.

Back in the Dragon world the crack in the core gets worse as Malefor continues to move. At first one of his claws comes free and he starts to weaken the crystal he was trapped in. As he continues to move the crack gets larger and larger until it comes to the point where the crystal just shatters and Malefor breaks free from his prison. He flies up and lands on top of the core smelling the air. He then looks over and sees the trail of dark crystals that led to the surface he looks up and see the exit through the top of his volcano. He flies up through the hole from the volcano and stops to smell the air and picks up Spyro and Cynder's sent.

"There's nothing that can save you this time little Dragon. This time I will kill you." Malefor says then speeds heading for the portal that Spyro and Cynder had went through.

* * *

**This ending I had considered putting at the end of the next chapter but then I decided not to. Malefor is alive and is coming after Spyro and Cynder. But he will not be returning until close to the end of this story. The next chapter will be the turning point for Spyro and Valavadorog. for it will be the first tie that they actually fight one another. It will be epic.**


	3. Peace Once Again

**At last peace and it is the middle of summer in the Dream Realms. Cynder is in love with Spyro but does he feel the same to her? Not for long an old enemy will return and this seemingly peacful chapter will be turned inside out. Read the story and find out what happens next in Rise of the Dark Dragon.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Peace Once Again**

The next day comes as fast as the sun rises and Cynder comes out of her bed and stretches before jumping down to the floor. She looks out to her window and sees a bird chirping looking at her. She smiles at the bird as it flaps its wings and flies away. She walks down the stairs and finds Ember in a bed still recovering from the gunshot. Over Ember was Maria who was checking up on her. Cynder walks over with a kind of sway in her step as if she was happy about something.

"How's she doing?" Cynder asks Maria.

"Oh she's doing fine. The gunshot apparently didn't go through her chest too far. She'll be unconscious for a couple of days but over all she'll be fine." Maria tells Cynder.

"Alright at least she's doing fine." Cynder says to Maria walking to the door.

Cynder walks out into the street and all was calm and all the Dragons of Dragon Haven were out and about. It seemed to be the middle of summer now. The military repaired everything from the attack last night that there was no evidence of an attack except for the tower that was hit by a stray cannon ball. Cynder walks down the street as a platoon of Cheetahs were at stand buying fruits for the army among these Cheetahs was Hunter who looks over and sees Cynder walking alone down the street happily. Hunter puts down the fruit he was going to buy and instead walks after Cynder catching up with her.

"Cynder you seem to be cheery today. What's going on?" Hunter asks Cynder.

"I don't know maybe it's the time of the year or something. Ever year around this time I feel cheery for some reason. I have never found out why." Cynder tells Hunter.

"I see. By the way if you see Spyro I want you to give him something." Hunter says reaching into his pocket.

Out of his pocket Hunter brings out a small amulet that was made out of silver and gold. On the top of the amulet there was a small symbol that resembled a Dragon.

"What's this?" Cynder asks tacking the amulet.

"I have no idea. I just remember a Dragon giving it to me and telling me specifically not to open it." Hunter tells Cynder.

"That seems suspicious." Cynder tells Hunter.

"I know but He said it had to do with his past." Hunter tells Cynder.

"Oh in that case I'll make sure to give it to him next time I see him." Cynder tells Hunter putting the amulet around her neck.

Hunter returns to the platoon of Cheetah troopers and Cynder turns and heads to Spyro's home which was a couple of blocks away from hers. As she continues to walk down the street she can't help but stare at the strange amulet that seemed as if she had seen it somewhere before but she just couldn't place where. But as she walks down the street she accidently bumps into Valavadorog and falls on the ground loosing the amulet. Valavadorog sees the amulet and goes over and picks it up as Cynder gets to her feet. Valavadorog looks at the amulet out of curiosity as well. Cynder comes over to him and he gives her the amulet. Cynder turns and continues on her way not even saying a thank you to Valavadorog. But he didn't mind he had something else to focus on.

Cynder finally arrives at Spyro's home and goes up to the door and knocks expecting an answer. On the other side of the door Sparx is awakened by the knocks and goes over to the door to open it. But he could not because he was too weak. He slips and flips backward and flies up to the door.

"Hay I can't get the door open. But I've unlocked the door and you can come in." Sparx says to Cynder.

Cynder opens up the door and walks inside. Sparx then sees that it was her and flies backward a couple of inches.

"Wait Cynder. Spyro is up stairs and is in the middle of something." Sparx says to Cynder.

"You mean he's meditating." Cynder says to Sparx.

"Alright meditating if that's what you want to call it. But I call it mumbo jumbo magic." Sparx says to Cynder.

"Mumbo jumbo magic okay." Cynder says heading up the stairs.

She goes up the door and comes to the door to Spyro's room. But the door was locked and closed. Cynder looks over her shoulder and sees Sparx coming up behind her.

"What's the deal?" Cynder asks Sparx.

"I don't k now last thing I heard him say was that he needed some privacy and being the friend that I am and you are not I left the room. But then Spyro slammed to door shut behind me locked it for some reason." Sparx tells Cynder.

On the other side of the door Spyro lies on the ground mumbling some ancient words in some kind of trance. He then awakes as he hears Cynder knocking at the door. He gets up off of the ground and goes over to the door. Cynder comes into the room and looks at Spyro as if there was something wrong. But then she takes off the amulet and gives it to him.

"Who gave you this?" Spyro asks Cynder.

"Hunter gave it to me he said it was important that you got it." Cynder tells Spyro.

"I know what this is." Spyro says looking at the amulet.

"Okay what is it then mister smart aleck?" Sparx asks Spyro.

"I saw it in one of my dreams. I think my mother was wearing it when she left me at the Dragon temple." Spyro says turning the amulet three times around like a crank.

"Wait but you were just an egg how could you know?" Cynder asks Spyro.

"But I can remember. I just got to believe that this will lead me to my parents." Spyro says turning the amulet the other way.

Then the amulet pops open and Spyro anticipates something to happen but nothing does.

"I don't understand it. Something was supposed to happen." Spyro says shaking the amulet.

"Spyro you may never learn who your parents are but I'm still here with you." Cynder says putting her tail on Spyro's shoulder.

"No I have to find out who they are." Spyro says shaking off Cynder's tail and continuing to mess around with the amulet.

Cynder looked a bit upset as she walked back down the stairs and walked outside. She looks back as she uses her tail to close the door behind her. She walks down the street heading for the gardens where Sora the Queen of Dragon Haven spent most of her time.

Cynder eventually makes her way to the garden and finds a place for her to sit. She sits on a rock that was facing the direction of the sun as it was rising. But then she looks over and sees Sora who was dressed in a royal Dragon gown that covered her body. She wore a kind of headdress that was a symbol of her status in the kingdom. Sora looks over and sees Cynder looking at her. Cynder looks away thinking that Sora didn't notice her. Sora comes over to the little Dragoness who curled up into a small ball.

"Why do you cry?" Sora asks Cynder.

"It's none of your business." Cynder tells Sora.

"Oh I see you are upset because of friend not saying about how he feels to you." Sora tells Cynder.

Cynder remains on the ground curled up wondering how she could have figured that out.

"You know you remind me of another young Dragoness that came here years ago. Sat in that same spot she did." Sora tells Cynder.

"Who was that?" Cynder couldn't help but asking.

"Her name was Devera. At the time she had an affair with a purple Dragon named Dietrich. But she was acting like you are now that I think about it." Sora tells Cynder.

"What does this have to do with me?" Cynder asks.

"Simple young child relationships are hard to maintain. They are like a rolling mine cart going down a track. It may go up and down but as long as its supports stay together nothing will ever break it apart." Sora tells Cynder.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cynder asks Sora.

"It depends on what you make of it. Spyro might not care to be with you now but sooner or later he will see that you and he are perfect for one another." Sora tells Cynder.

"Guess that makes me feel a little bit better." Cynder tells Sora.

"Go young one." Sora tells Cynder.

Miles away at the Dark One's palace the Dark One sits on his throne as his royal advisors give him the current situation. Their armies were falling back to regroup at tear falls and blue grass junction. To the Dark One this was good news. He orders the advisers away as Dragon Killer enters the room. As the last of the advisers leave the room a black mist appears and Frederick comes out of it. He shakes his wings and walks over to the Dark One.

"You ordered your troops to retreat why?" Frederick asks the Dark One.

"There is no need to waste the man power getting into Dragon Haven if we don't have the necessary troops to invade the inner city." The Dark One tells Frederick.

"You better be certain of that. Don't forget our deal Dietrich." Frederick tells the Dark One putting his paw around the crystal that hung around his neck.

"No need Frederick I have not forgotten. You will get the boy." The Dark One says to Frederick.

"Good that means that your girl friend lives a little bit longer and the less blood that needs to get on my fingers." Frederick tells the Dark One.

"I will call you Frederick when I have the boy." The Dark One tells Frederick.

"You will bring him to my fortress in the blood river's pass. You will come alone or the girl dies." Frederick tells the Dark One.

"Please I'll do anything you ask. Just don't hurt her." The Dark One begs to Frederick.

"Get off you sulking baby. No harm will come to her as l9ng as you deliver your part of the bargain." Frederick says as he disappears into a cloud of black mist.

The Dark One gets back to his feet as Dragon Killer flips back up his hood and walks out. The Dark One rises back to his throne as Dragon Killer. He rubs his head thinking about why he signed up for this. But then he turns around and picks up an amulet from a shelf close to him. He opens the amulet and on the inside he sees a picture of him and Devera who was a purple Dragon as well. He rubs the picture with his claw missing her as he did so. But unknown to him another was soon going to join the game.

Back at the portal that Spyro and Cynder had entered through was George, Frank, and a medium sized group of Baboons who are assigned to take down the portal. Frank tries to find the switch to turn it off while George unloads some equipment. Frank looks and sees ten switches all in front of him.

"Hay George which one of these switches do I flip again?" Frank asks George.

"You flip the green one." George says back to Frank.

Frank looks at the switches and sees they are all green. He looks over and sees George getting commanded around by a Dragon Trooper. He doesn't want to get in the way of what the Dragon was saying so he decided to pick a switch at random. He points at every switch and chooses one from random. He ends up switching the center one and there is a loud thud. Frank falls backward and trips off of the portal and lands in the dirt. He looks up to see the other Baboons and the Dragon backing up and running away. He gets up to his feet and dust himself off. He almost takes a step as a massive Purple Dragon foot slams down behind him. He shakes turning his head to see what was behind him. He looks up and sees Malefor looking down at him. Frank tries to run but is caught in Malefor's grasps. The little Baboon shakes in Malefor's hand as he brings the Baboon up to his face. He snorts in Frank's face and he stops shaking. Malefor seems to smile before he lets out a laugh. Then he drops Frank who then tries to run again. But as the little Baboon tries to scurry off Malefor lies down and slams his paw down on his tail making the Baboon jolt backward.

"Now then who mite you be little Baboon?" Malefor asks Frank.

"My name's Frank." Frank says to Malefor trying to get his tail unstuck.

But then Malefor slowly lifts up Frank who holds onto the ground for a couple of seconds before slipping. Malefor lifts Frank by the tail to look him in the face once again. Malefor chuckles at the size of the Baboon.

"So Frank I want you to tell me something." Malefor tells Frank.

"What?" Frank says to Malefor putting his hands in front of his face.

"I want you to tell me where I am." Malefor says to Frank.

"I'm not telling you anything." Frank says to Malefor.

"Listen here you little runt if you don't tell me what I want to know then my paw is going to pluck through your guts as they spill out of you. Understand?" Malefor says to Frank.

"Yes okay. Tell me what you want to know." Frank says to Malefor.

"I want to know where I am so I can know where to find the little pest that trapped me in that core." Malefor tells Frank.

"Welcome to the Dream Realm." Frank says to Malefor.

"The Dream Realm. I kind of like that name." Malefor says.

"Well I do. Can you put me down now?" Frank says to Malefor spinning around.

"Not yet I have another question for you. Where is Spyro and Cynder?" Malefor asks Frank.

"Who?" Frank asks.

"The two Dragons you idiot the purple and Black Dragons that came through this portal you better tell me or I'll!" Malefor yells at Frank shacking him around.

"Stop!" Frank yells out.

"Speak Baboon and make it quick." Malefor tells Frank opening his other claw as if he was going to attack.

"Okay I know where they are. They're at Dragon Haven to the south east of here." Frank says.

"Thank you." Malefor says then releases Frank.

Frank hits the ground and looks up at Malefor who was looking down at him.

"Boo." Malefor says to Frank.

Frank jumps up and runs off. But not too far he runs into a tree and falls over unconscious a few feet away. Malefor chuckles and looks off in the direction the Frank had pointed out to him. In that direction he sees fireworks getting shot out in the distance. Malefor flaps his wings and flies off in the direction of the fireworks knowing that Spyro is there.

In Dragon Haven Spyro and Cynder watch as the Dragons fire off fireworks in the nighttime sky they explode in the air sending out a burst of color and shine down the city. Sparx lies down on the window seal watching the fireworks too. He looks over and sees Spyro and Cynder close to each other as a firework goes off. He kind of looks curiously at Cynder as if there was something wrong about her. But he shakes this feeling and looks down on the street to see Hunter and his group of friends watch the fireworks. But then he looks up the sky and sees a large silhouetted object fly over the fireworks display and land on the cliff overlooking the city. He scwents and concentrates and sees that the figure was Malefor who had somehow seen him and was looking back with a grin on his face. Sparx goes over to tell Spyro but as he does he looks where Malefor was and sees that he was gone. He thinks it was just his head messing with him and lies back down enjoying the fireworks.

As the fireworks show went on Cynder looks over and sees Spyro starring up at the fireworks as they explode in air. She looks down and notices that he was dangling his tail over the edge of the balcony. She then takes her tail and puts it around his. Spyro looks down and sees Cynder's tail wrapped around his. He looks over and sees Cynder brushed up against him trying to go to sleep. Spyro puts his wing over her as she goes to sleep on his shoulder. Sparx looks over and grns just a bit before Spyro looks over and he continues to mess with his then looks down at Cynder who was wide awake and looking at him with a grin.

"I knew you cared." She says smiling at Spyro.

"I always have Cynder." Spyro tells Cynder.

Spyro and Cynder then bring their heads together and kiss each other as a firework goes off. Up on the cliff overlooking the city Malefor looks down at where Spyro and Cynder are and sees what was going. He looks curiously at the Dragons. But from this far distance they could not see him. But then behind him there is a black mist and Frederick comes out of the mist behind Malefor. He looks Down at Malefor and sees Spyro and Cynder.

"Love such a beautiful emotion isn't it my friend?" Frederick asks Malefor.

Malefor turns around and faces Frederick in attack position.

"Who are you supposed to be talking to me like that?" Malefor asks Frederick.

"Cool yourself Malefor. I am not your enemy." Frederick says to Malefor.

"That really doesn't answer my question." Malefor says to Frederick.

"My name is Frederick. I am a Devil Dragon. I am the last of my kind." Frederick tells Malefor.

"A Devil Dragon it's an honor to meet you." Malefor says to Frederick kneeling before Frederick.

"No need to kneel before me my friend. We are both after the same thing. To kill that boy." Frederick tells Malefor.

"Why do you want to kill him?" Malefor asks Frederick.

"Because a purple Dragon of the same age and power is said to be the one destined to destroy me once and for all and I don't want that to come true." Frederick tell Malefor.

"What do you want me to do?" Malefor asks Frederick.

"I want you to capture the boy and bring him to me alive. Bring him to my fortress in Blood rivers pass." Frederick tells Malefor.

"What will you do with him there?" Malefor asks.

"There I will teach the boy true suffering by showing him what it is like to lose your family to a madman like I did." Frederick tells Malefor.

"The boy will suffer." Malefor says to Frederick as he disappears into a mist.

Malefor turns around and sees Spyro and Cynder fly away from Dragon Haven fly over him. Malefor runs across the gorund to not make too much noise. He follows Spyro and Cynder to an opening in the middle of a forest. They land on a rock in the center of the clearing. Cynder curls up and looks at Spyro smiling.

"So what now?" Cynder asks Spyro who was going up behind her.

"Oh I have one idea." Spyro says then runs to her.

Spyro tackles Cynder and the two go rolling down the hill together. When they stop they let go of one another and they both roll over and start laughing. When they stop they look at one another as they get back up to their feet. They walk alongside one another as they go back up the hill with their tails curling together.

"You know Spyro I've wondered something." Cynder tells Spyro looking at him.

"What is it Cynder?" Spyro asks Cynder.

"I was wondering why after all I have done to you why do you still trust me?" Cynder asks Spyro.

"Because every soul can be saved from evil. Even those who have done great evil." Spyro tells Cynder.

"Who told you that?" Cynder asks Spyro.

"Ignitus did. He said that to me while I trained with him at the temple after I brought you back." Spyro tells Cynder.

"He did? Ignitus was someone else." Cynder tells Spyro.

"Yes I know. I miss him." Spyro says to Cynder.

Cynder looks over at Spyro and sees a tear coming from his eye. She waves her wings and wipes away the tear. Spyro looks over at Cynder and thanks her. But then a large object comes out of nowhere and knocks Cynder away. Spyro calls out her name but hears no respone from Cynder who was on the ground. Spyro kept thinking to himself that this couldn't be happening. He goes over and checks her pulse for his luck she was just unconscious. He looks over where the object had come from. As he did the object knocks him to the ground next to Cynder. His vision gets blurry as a large purple blur comes into his vision. Spyro blinks his eyes and sees Malefor with a grin on his face looking down at him.

"I win you lose." Malefor says as he slams his tail down on Spyro.

Spyro is knocked out by the impact and is unable to stop Malefor. Malefor looks at Spyro and Cynder then he lets out a laugh s a mist forms behind him. Out of the mist comes Frederick who sees Spyro and Cynder on the ground.

"Very impressive Malefor. Pick them up and bring them to my lair." Frederick tells Malefor.

Malefor leans over and grabs Spyro and Cynder throws them on his back. He then follows Frederick through the as it dissipates and they were gone.

* * *

**Spyro and Cynder have been captured by Frederick and Malefor. Hw could things get any worse. Well this chapter is just the middle of this story. I am working on the next chapter as you read this. But don't be afraid to review this story if you have any further questions or you think the story is good so far.**


	4. Prisoner

**This chapter is kind of curious one that actually explains more into the character of Frederick. It also reveals that he has no since of honor and that he too has a fear. But the next chapter will explain more into that. This one is actually a awakening for Spyro. For that voice he heard in convexity was not that of Malefor. Read the fourth chapter to find out.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Prisoner**

Spyro's thoughts wondered as he slowly wakes and goes back to sleep. As his eyes open one time he looks down and sees the ceiling of a building. He then realizes that he was upside down. He looks up and sees his legs tied together with a steel chain that he for some reason could not break out of. HE turns his head and sees Cynder tied up behind him still unconscious He pulls his front legs up and tries to break the chain but no matter what he couldn't even budge the chains then he looks down at the ground and sees a huge pile of skulls below him in what appeared to be a room below him. He then swings up and tries to cut the steel chains wrapped around his hind legs but that also prove useless. He falls back and tries to nudge Cynder awake. She mumbles as she slowly woke up. When she sees the room full of skulls she gasps and flaps her wings. She flies up and hovers when she notices that her legs were chained together. Spyro flies up over to her. The loose chain allowed them to do so. He was fixing to ask Cynder if she knew what this place was but then he looks around and sees that the place was not familiar to him either.

"Hay Cynder I don't think we're in the Dream Realm anymore." Spyro tells Cynder.

"Yah I know. I'm just worried about what those skulls came from." Cynder says looking down at the skulls.

But then there was a loud noise and Cynder and Spyro both fly up to the ceiling being split from one another as their chains roll up into two chambers in the ceiling. They were restrained and could even move their limbs. But then they hear a door open and into the room comes Dragon Killer who looks up at Spyro and Cynder and chuckles. The two Dragons were on the roof a few feet above Dragon Killer. Then through the door Comes Frederick who looks up at Spyro and Cynder.

"Welcome to my home little Dragons." Frederick tells Spyro and Cynder.

"Welcome so this is how you greet guest. I'd prefer Malefor." Cynder says spitting at Frederick.

Cynder's spit lands on Frederick right front leg. He looks and frowns as he looks back up at Spyro and Cynder.

"I'd thought that for two Dragons like you would at least know some manners. Oh well guess I'll need to teach you some. Like respecting your elders." Frederick says reaching for a knob on his necklace.

He twists the knob and suddenly Cynder screams as she is electrocuted.

"No Cynder!" Spyro yells as Cynder is electrocuted.

Then Frederick twists the knob and the electricity stops flowing and Cynder gasps for air.

"You monster. She did nothing." Spyro yells out to Fredrick.

"She disrespected me and I don't appreciate that in my own home." Frederick tells Spyro.

Spyro looks over at Cynder who was still gasping for air.

"Cynder are you okay?" Spyro asks Cynder.

"Yah I'll be fine. Just give me a moment." Cynder tells Spyro.

"Love I do so love young love. Too bad you won't live for much longer." Frederick says to Spyro and Cynder then twists another knob.

Then suddenly Spyro and Cynder are released and they both drop into the pit of skulls. Spyro and Cynder get to their feet and try to fly towards Frederick but before they could a long piece of metal shoots from the outer ring of the pit closing them. The spider web looking sheet of metal had glass in the cracks so they could still see and hear what was going on above them. Spyro and Cynder look up and see that they were still chained and were not free.

"Here you two will learn to respect my laws and my request or you will end up dying in the process." Frederick tells Spyro and Cynder.

"I'd rather die than listen to you." Spyro says back to Frederick.

"Oh bad choice of words." Frederick says to Spyro reaching for another knob.

"No wait we'll listen." Cynder says to Frederick.

"Cynder what are you doing?" Spyro asks Cynder.

"Saving you. What else does it look like?" Cynder tells Spyro.

"Right then. You two will begin in the morning. Get some rest we got a big day tomorrow. Oh and don't try anything. I don't want to tell my guest that you came to an unfortunate end." Frederick says disappearing into a mist.

Dragon Killer remains in the room watching over Spyro and Cynder as he was told to do by Frederick. Spyro and Cynder get close to one another and whisper to one another.

"Cynder there's something wrong." Spyro tells Cynder.

"Yes I know we've been captured." Cynder tells Spyro.

"No not that. I think Malefor is still alive." Spyro tells Cynder.

"What? But we saw him die there's no way he could have survived." Cynder tells Spyro.

"I know. But before we were captured that's the last thing I saw before getting knocked out. It may have just been me but I think he's still around and I think he's here." Spyro tells Cynder.

"If he is then we'll take him together just like the last time." Cynder tells Spyro.

Spyro smiles at Cynder and she smiles back at him. But then a door opens up and they find a nice living space on the inside. They go through the door and suddenly their chains are released and they return to where they came from. They enter the room to find a nice living space with a large bed and on it there was a note. Spyro goes over and looks at the note Cynder reads the note looking over Spyro's shoulder.

"You're not alone friends. No one escapes the Spire of Doom. Here we come as enemies but only as friends we can leave this hole." The note says.

Spyro and Cynder look at each other after reading the note. Then Cynder goes over and jumps in the bed she had never felt a bed that was so soft. But Spyro just looks at it curiously.

"What's a matter Spyro?" Cynder asks.

"This makes no since. Why is this here and why are we not chained up?" Spyro ask.

"A gift from Frederick the Devil Dragon. Take it wisely. He is not to forgiving." A large Baboon dressed in devilish looking armor calls down.

"Does that answer your question?" Cynder says to Spyro.

"Yes it kind of does. But I should stay awake. I need to keep my focus." Spyro tells Cynder.

"Spyro you've been awake for the past three days. You really should get some rest." Cynder tells Spyro.

"Alright if you so." Spyro says then walks into the bed next to Cynder who stretches and curls up.

"What do you think he has planned for us?" Cynder asks.

"I don't know but it's best if we get fully rested and ready for whatever tomorrow brings." Spyro tells Cynder.

"Okay then I'll be here when you wake up." Cynder says to Spyro yawning and closing her eyes.

Spyro rest his head back and tries to go to sleep. But he didn't feel safe in this place. Thinking that Malefor himself was here and out to get him. Not to even mention Frederick who seemed to be manipulating everything here. But he heard the voice of Terrador say something to him from when he returned to the Dragon temple with him.

"We all feel fear Spyro. But only the greatest of warriors over come fear." Terrador's voice tells Spro.

Spyro rolls over and triesto go to sleep but he just couldn't with something still bugging him but he did not understand what. It felt like there that was important for him to find. But he felt like the presence he was feeling was not necessarily evil but good. He wasn't certain about this so he at first ignored the feeling. But then he felt the feeling getting stronger as if whatever it was seemed to be getting closer and closer. But then suddenly the feeling stopped as suddenly as fast as it had begun. He ignores this and slowly falls asleep.

Meanwhile in Frederick's throne room he sat in his throne with Malefor at his right side and Dragon Killer at his left. In front of him there was another mist forming. Frederick rises to his throne as the Dark One comes through the mist. As he comes out of the mist it slowly disappears.

"Well where is she?" The Dark One asks.

"Lord Frederick has decided that we will keep her until you do one last thing for us." Malefor says to the Dark One who looks at him shocked.

"But you were dead?" The Dark One says questioningly.

"Get back on task Dietrich." Frederick tells Dietrich.

Then the trap door opens up above a pit that was full of water. Down through the trap door drops Devera who dangles tied up entirely in a chain with her mouth tied shut.

"You said you wouldn't harm her." The Dark One says to Frederick who puts his hand on his necklace.

"You told me that you would bring the boy. Apparently my new ally Malefor is a lot better at dealing with children then you are." Frederick tells the Dark One twisting a knob.

Then Devera jolts and the chain slowly descends down closer and closer to the pit the Dark One then looks at Frederick and charges at him trying to stop him. But as he hits Frederick the Dragon disappears and appears behind him.

"You are willing to die for her I like that." Frederick says then twists the knob.

Devera stops moving downward two feet from the water. The Dark One takes a good look at her and sees that she was unconscious explaining why she wasn't trying to break free. He looks at Frederick and catches his breath before speaking again.

"What do you want me to do?" The Dark One asks.

"I want you to go to war with Henro. Do this and I will release the woman and my men will bring her back to you alive. Fail and you will receive an amulet with no owner. Understood?" Frederick says putting his paw on the amulet again.

"Alright I'll do it. Just don't harm her. She's all I have." The Dark One says to Frederick.

"Good boy. No go off and do what you have been told and be quick about it." Frederick tells the Dark One as another mist appears in front of the Dark One.

The Dark One walks through the mist and it disappears. Frederick then twist another knob and a metal floor shoot out from the rim of the pit and covers the water as Devera is slowly lowered down onto the metal floor. Frederick goes over and looks at the unconscious Dragoness with Malefor coming up behind him.

"You're not really going to give her back to him are you?" Malefor asks.

"Now why would I do that? I will have no further use for her when the Dark One begins the war. Kill her once he starts war. He will receive the necklace and kill himself thinking he did something wrong." Frederick tells Malefor as Dragon Killer comes over and unties Devera.

"What are we to do with her then?" Malefor asks.

"Easy. Take her to a holding cell in the gladiator stadium. She will be under constant guard there. Just be careful of the Black Dragon that is in the cell next to hers. He's a powerful one." Frederick tells Malefor.

"As you wish my master." Malefor says to Frederick kneeling before him then turns to face Dragon Killer.

Malefor shakes his head and Dragon Killer throws Devera who was still unconscious over his shoulder and follows Malefor out to the holding cells. The doors to Frederick's throne room ceil behind them. Frederick walks back over to his throne and rubs his head thinking. But in his head there is a deep voice that echoes in his head after speaking. Frederick shakes his head until the echoing voice stops. But then it comes back this time louder but the words were inaudible. He shakes his head once and then the voice comes clear to him.

"You are to take the girl from the boy. Then you can use her against him. With her at your side her brother will come to your side." The voice tells Frederick.

Frederick leans back as the echoing stops and once more he could think. He ignores what had just happened thinking that it was just his age getting to him. But then it came clear to him what he must do. But as he rises to his feet he looks over in the shadow of a wall and sees a figure. But as he stops to look into the shadow again it was gone. Frederick shakes his head and continues onward to his bed chamber where he plans to sleep the rest of the night away. He felt drained as if something had drained his power. But that was not possible since he was the only one in the room. But as he get close to his bed he looks at a picture mounted on the wall of a huge colossal Dragon that was heavily armored and was devilish looking. Frederick was not the only one with his power in this world. There was another who was far more ancient and powerful.

Morning comes as the purple Dragon Spyro slowly opens his eyes from a beam of light that was coming through a small window that somehow it up the entire room. Spyro gets to his feet and walks to the window but as he approached the window it slowly started to vibrate. Spyro got closer and the wall suddenly exploded and the room he was just standing in was entirely obliterated. He finds himself being teleported back in time apparently. But to his astonishment he was back when he first met Cynder. His younger form standing next beside him who could not feel see or hear him. Spyro watches as his younger form jumps onto the floating platforms of convexity. He follows his younger form and watches as his younger form fought Cynder who was in her evil adult form. Spyro lied down wondering how and why he ended up here he already knew everything that happened that day. But as his younger form flew out of the portal with Cynder in his hands and Sparx following him he noticed something that happened that he did not notice as the portal closed. He looks over where Cynder had put the crystal that should have revived Malefor still sitting in the little altar that Cynder had put it in her evil form. He walks up the stairs to get a better look at the object. But as he does so he sees what he thinks is an egg on the inside.

He reaches to the crystal and sees his reflection in it. But his reflection was of his dark form. He jolts back thinking that he had transformed into that monster he did not want to become. He sees that he had not and looked at the crystal again. But this time there was his dark form frozen inside of it. He turns his head and looks back and sees Cynder's dark form trapped in the crystal taking the place of his dark form. He thinks to himself wondering what was happening or if he was going crazy. But then suddenly there was a huge deep laugh that suddenly came from nowhere. He looks around for what the laugh came from and could see nothing. He then hears a loud flap like Malefor or something was behind him. He turns his head and sees nothing there. He runs down the stairs and gets into attack position preparing for whatever it was that knew he was there. Suddenly everything disappeared and all went black. Spyro again hears the loud laugh and checks all sides and sees nothing. But then suddenly he heard a deep voice say to him with a demon tone.

"You're foolish trying to run away from your destiny little one. Your kind has always been the Dark Masters. Every last one of your kind have been where you are now thinking that they will never turn into evil monsters." The voice tells Spyro.

"Who are you? Show yourself." Spyro cries out to the voice.

"I am your worst nightmare boy. I am older then time in memoriam I have always been calling to you. Ever since you stepped into my realm." The voice says to SPyro.

"What are you?" Spyro asks looking around in all directions.

"You'll soon find out." The voice calls out as the light comes back and Spyro slowly awakes.

Spyro awakes looking Cynder as she nudged him awake. He looks over and sees a commotion going on the floor above them. Spyro goes out and sees a huge group of Baboons trying to hold down a Gray Dragon. Spyro takes a closer look and sees that the Gray Dragon was Valavadorog.

"Valavadorog?" Spyro says questioningly.

"Wait how did they get him?" Cynder asks Spyro.

"I don't know but I think he must have followed me here." Spyro tells Cynder.

Valavadorog fights his captors as the pit door opened up. The group of five medium sized Baboons throw Valavadorog into the pit with Spyro and Cynder. Valavadorog gets to his feet to watch the pit door close again. He shakes his head getting some hay off of his head. He then looks over at Cynder and Spyro. He grins to Cynder but frowns when he sees Spyro.

"Hello brother in law." Spyro says to Valavadorog.

"Ha. Ha. Shut up." Valavadorog says to Spyro.

"Brother in law?" Cynder ask Spyro.

"Yes Cynder I have been told that Valavadorog over here is your brother." Spyro tells Cynder.

"But he's older than me by two years. I don't even know my parents." Cynder tells Spyro.

"Yes I came here when I saw you two leave Dragon Haven I followed you until I got attacked by some guy in a red cloak. I was coming to talk to you about that." Valavadorog tells Spyro.

"So what did you want to say?" Spyro asks Valavadorog.

"Well you are right. I found a record and apparently Cynder and I are brother and sister." Valavadorog tells Spyro.

"Okay that will take a while to get used to." Cynder says looking confused.

"Welcome to the team Valavadorog." Spyro tells Valavadorog.

"I'm not a member of your little team purple boy. Those guys just got me with my guard down that's all." Valavadorog tells Spyro.

"Yah right of course they did." Spyro says to Valavadorog.

Then Valavadorog walks away not even stopping to speak to Cynder. Spyro and Cynder look at him like he had changed somehow but they didn't know how. But they knew if they were going to make it out of this place then they would need to work together as a team. But Spyro was curious of his flashback. Who was that and why didn't he reveal himself? Time would only tell. Just hope that they have time.

* * *

**The next chapter will be one of my more violent scenes and one of these three freinds will not come out of here without being changed. I will be checking up on my poll and find out how many of my readers got it right. So until the next chapter is finished I will be waiting for some reviews of this story. I was suffering from some kind of writers block but that is cleared up now.**


	5. The Devil Dragon's Lair

**This chapter is kind of a eye opener into what Valavadorog's character is. He's supposed to be the protagonist and antagonist of the story but he can't decide which. In this chapter he reveals what he thinks of Spyro to Cynder. But what is he really saying? There's omething in his past that he has never told anyone.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 The Devil Dragon's Lair**

"So he really is my brother?" Cynder asks Spyro.

"Yes Cynder. I saw it a dream somehow Frederick knew." Spyro tells Cynder.

"Well that will take a while for me to get used to it." Cynder says looking down at the ground she was laying down on.

Spyro was walking around the wide open pit trying to open up his mind. He looks around as cinder rest her head trying to get over the news that Valavadorog was her brother. But as she thought she seemed to be drifting off to sleep. She brings her head up trying to keep herself awake. Spyro looks over and sees Cynder who was tired form the trip here. Spyro goes over and helps her up. He helps her to the room and lets her down on the bed so she could rest. Cynder quickly falls asleep as Spyro leaves the room.

"You really care for her don't you?" Valavadorog says from behind Spyro.

"Yes I do and she knows I do." Spyro tells Valavadorog.

"For you that's a good thing. But I still don't like you." Valavadorog says to Spyro turning around and walking away from Spyro.

"What's with you Valavadorog? When we first got here you greated us as freidns and now you're treating us like we don't even matter to you." Spyro tells Valavadorog.

"You don't know what I have been through. You may have discovered that Cynder is my sister but that does not make you a member of my family." Valavadorog says to Spyro angerly.

"Listen I'm not trying to be your enemy Valavadorog. I'm just trying to be your friend. But I can't do that if you don't give me a chance. Accept me or not but its Cynder's choice not yours." Spyro says to Valavadorog.

"Again with the thing how it's not my choice. All of my life that's all I've ever heard. Nothing is my choice." Valavadorog says to Spyro in anger.

"Valavadorog what are you getting angry about. She is a Dragoness and she deserves to have a choice." Spyro tells Valavadorog.

"You're right. Sorry I let my anger get a hold of me. But that doesn't mean that I like you." Valavadorog says to Spyro.

Valavadorog leaves and Spyro returns to Cynder who was still asleep on the bed he pats her on her paw and curls up on a mat next to the bed. Outside Valavadorog circles around trying to see if he could find a way out.

Cynder is asleep and in her dream she and Spyro are jumping through a flower field. They jump through the flowers happily until suddenly Cynder didn't Spyro behind her. She turns around and finds Malefor looking down at her. She falls over backwards and finds herself looking directly up at her adult evil form. She turns her head and sees her dark form come from beside her evil adult form. She looks back at Malefor who lets out a laugh.

"So the traitor to me has finally decided to show her face." Malefor says to Cynder.

"You are not worthy of power you coward." Cynder's older form says to her going over beside Malefor.

"I will not follow you Malefor. Not again." Cynder says to Malefor.

"Oh yes you think that you are so certain of that. You have fallen to me once and you will do so once again one way or the other." Malefor says to Cynder opening up his full wingspan.

"Even if I fall Spyro will still defeat you. We have defeated you once before and we will do so again." Cynder tells Malefor.

"Well now you got spunk I like that about you Cynder. You are more resistant to my power. But sooner or later you will falter." Malefor says.

"And you will become one of us once more." Cynder's Dark form says to her.

"No! I won't become a monster not again." Cynder says back to Malefor.

She then fires a scream at the images and they all disappear in front of her. She catches her breath and sees Spyro coming back to her. She grins and hugs Spyro as he walks back to her but she then feels Spyro's skin getting cold and sticky. She opens her eyes to find herself stuck in a molasses like coat of liquid around Spyro's skin. She looks up at Spyro's face as his head points up and out of it comes some worm looking creature that had a mouth that was filled like a shark's mouth. It charges at her as she tries to free herself. Cynder suddenly wakes up and sees Spyro sleeping on the ground on the mat. She looks around happy that it was just a dream. Now she understood what Spyro was talking about. These nightmares seemed to challenge you mentally and she and Spyro must be mentally strong to be able to withstand it. This didn't impress her after all they went through together. She lightly gets from the bed and walks to the door. She turns her head back to look at Spyro who was still asleep on the ground. She notices that it was starting to get cold so she reaches over and throws a blanket over him. She smiles as she lightly closes the door behind. She turns to find Valavadorog leaning over on the wall looking at her as if he had just seen what she did.

"You do care for him." Valavadorog says to Cynder.

"I thought you didn't care." Cynder tells Valavadorog.

"You I do. But that little purple Dragon I do not. He is a purple Dragon and he's growing up just like Malefor. I don't trust him and neither should you." Valavadorog tells Cynder.

"You still don't trust him. Even after what he went through to get Flame back from the hands of Dragon Killer you still don't trust him. Why?" Cynder asks Valavadorog.

"Why should I tell you little sister?" Valavadorog says trying to put Cynder in her place.

"You know what I think you're afraid or something. Afraid that Spyro will turn into Malefor." Cynder says to Valavadorog.

"Yes it's that don't you get it? He's drawing you in. He wants you on your side. It's what his kind do. Its how I lost someone close to me." Valavadorog says.

As Valavadorog finishes speaking a tear starts to come from his eye as he turns facing away from Cynder. Cynder looks at Valavadorog feeling that e had some pain from a story he had not told anyone for a long time.

"What happened?" Cynder asks with a sweet voice.

"Nothing you should be concerned about. At least you still have him." Valavadorog says walking away from Cynder.

Cynder reaches out to Valavadorog as if she was going to say something but she didn't. She instead turns to the door and goes into the room again. Spyro was still on the floor asleep. Cynder always did think that the little dragon was never the resting type. But then suddenly there is a loud noise as the door to the pit slides back into the edge of the pit. Then four large Baboons slide into the pit and draw their weapons. Cynder dashes charging at one of the large Baboons. She rams the Baboon at full speed sending him into the wall. Another Baboon swings his large mace downward at Cynder. She dashes over to the right and the huge mace slams into the ground. Cynder then blows the Baboon away with a gust of wind. Behind Cynder came Valavadorog who fires one of his fire bolts at a Baboon that was charging at Cynder. The Baboon catches on fire and runs around trying to put the fire out.

But then as some things went calm a net flies out of nowhere and wraps up Valavadorog. Cynder looks over and sees Dragon Killer sliding down and walking towards her reloading his net gun. She tries to fire one of her screams at him but before she could he fires another net and she is wrapped up as well. Dragon Killer then walks in the room where Spyro is sleeping and grins as he slams the butt of his net gun on his head. He slams it twice as Malefor slides down and orders him to stop.

"Dragon Killer Frederick wanted them all alive. You can deal with him later." Malefor tells Dragon Killer.

Dragon Killer grunts and drags Spyro out of the room unconscious from the beating. Malefor grins as the Baboons take away Cynder and Valavadorog. He walks beside the Baboon dragging Cynder and takes the net from him. He turns around and looks at Cynder who was looking at him in shock.

"What didn't expect to see me again?" Malefor says to Cynder.

"But you were sucked intot he core we saw you frozen inside of the core you can't be alive." Cynder says to Malefor.

"Oh dear child you really didn't think that a big rock could hold me. I am a purple Dragon. Nothing has ever held me back and nothing ever will." Malefor tells Cynder.

"Spyro did." Cynder says to Malefor.

Malefor growls and does not speak to her any further. Cynder looks out as they enter a massive arena like the one they awakened in years ago. She looks out to see the stands full of creatures she had and had not seen before. There were Goblins, Orcs, Baboons, but there was a couple of things in the stands she did not recognize. Suddenly Malefor and the other Baboon release Cynder and Valavadorog who fly up in the air and get ready to blast Malefor and the Baboons when they realize that Spyro was still in their possession. They hover thinking about what they should do when they hear Frederick's voice call over the crowd.

"So the Black Dragon offspring come to visit me." Frederick calls out sitting on his throne.

"What do you want to do with us?"Cynder asks flying over to look Frederick in the eyes.

"Oh nothing much darling it's just that I am looking for someone to fill a certain Dragon's place at my side." Frederick tells Cynder.

"What does that have to do with us?" Valavadorog asks.

"Easy my little friend to see if you are worthy to join me I'll simply put you through one of my little games that's all and if you pass you have earned your freedom." Frederick tells Cynder.

"What if we refuse your game?" Cynder asks.

"Then you and your little mate over there will be tossed aside like a piece of trash." Frederick says to Cynder.

"You harm and I'll…" Cynder says then gets cut off as she looks up to see four cannons all at the corners of the rectangular room all locking on her.

"Oh trust me darling it would be a lot better if you do what I say. Remember that I control everything here." Frederick says to Cynder.

Cynder and Valavadorog land in the arena and Frederick turns the cannons off of them. Dragon Killer then tosses down Spyro who lands with a loud thud. Spyro slowly gets awake and rises to his feet with a terrific head ache. He rises to his feet and looks around. Then two chains come from the walls and wrap around Spyro's neck. The chains toss Spyro back and he slams into the wall as the chains retract into their holes. Spyro gasps for air as the chains tighten around his neck.

"Spyro!" Cynder calls out.

"Be calm Cynder. I will not kill him as long as you do what I say." Frederick says and twists a knob on his necklace and the chains around Spyro's neck allowing him to breath.

"What do you want me to do?" Cynder asks Frederick.

"Glad to see that you see things my way little Black Dragoness. Now I want you to meet a contact of mine. His name is Cyrenus the Necromancer and he will fill you in on what he needs you to do. Then once you're done there you will return here and you will be set free along with Spyro over there." Frederick says to Cynder.

"I don't think so." Valavadorog says then blows an explosive fire bolt at Spyro.

The fire bolt destroys the chains that were restraining him and he runs over next to Cynder. The cannons aim at Spyro and Cynder. They prepared for the worse but nothing happened. Frederick twists the knob three times waiting for something to happen but nothing does. He calls out and a Baboon comes running over.

"What is wrong with those cannons?" Frederick yells at the Baboon.

"Well do you remember when you told me to order those shells for them? Well I didn't do that. So you're aiming ammo less cannons at them." The Baboon says to Frederick.

"I am surrounded by incompetent fools!" Frederick yells at the Baboon. "Malefor stop them!" Frederick orders Malefor.

Malefor then charges at the group of Dragons and they dodge Malefor and fly for the door as the massive Dragon turns around to chase them as they fly through the passageways of Frederick's fortress. They make several turns trying to keep Malefor a distance from them. They speed down one long passage way with Malefor following right behind them. But they couldn't hold off the massive purple dragon from getting any closer to them for long. Spyro looks over and sees an open window that a Baboon took down to clean. The opening was large enough for Spyro, Valavadorog, and cinder all to get through but Malefor could not. Spyro flies through and he is then followed by Valavadorog with Cynder following him. They all make it out of the window and Malefor slams into the wall. The group of Dragons flies out to see that Frederick's entire fortress was actually hovering over the lava filled lakes of the land below. It was supported up by four huge engines that produced a jet like thrust that kept the fortress air born. No wonder why no one had ever seen his fortress before. But as they all hover looking at each other a mist appears in between Spyro and Cynder. Then Frederick appears and grabs Cynder. Spyro tries to fly over and release Cynder from Frederick's grasps but is knocked away by a single blow. Valavadorog fires one of his fire bolts at Frederick but the huge Blood Red Dragon swings his hand up and sends the fire bolt back at Valavadorog. The fire bolt explodes in his face and the gray Dragon falls to the ground unconscious. Spyro barrel rolls at Frederick but the huge Devil Dragon just knocks the little purple Dragon away like he was nothing. Spyro collapsed and fell to the ground following Valavadorog. Cynder cries out Spyro's name as he crashes on the surface on a little island in the middle of a river of lava. Frederick looks into Cynder's eye and speaks to her in an even tone.

"You're coming with me my darling. It's for the best." Frederick says rubbing Cynder's head with his other paw.

"You're sick you…" Cynder tells Frederick but is then cut off by him.

"My darling you misunderstand me. You really think that the little purple Dragon actually cares for you. Isn't that what you thought of Malefor?" Frederick tells Cynder.

"No you're wrong. Spyro wouldn't hurt me." Cynder says to Frederick.

"You really think so. Then we'll see if he comes for you when I take you hostage." Frederick tells Cynder.

Frederick disappears in another mist with Cynder in his arm. Spyro remains on the little island that slowly breaks from the main land and floats down the lava river on an uncertain path. But as the island slowly dissolves into the lava river a bright light shines above Spyro and he vanishes as the entire floating island sinks beneath the lava.

* * *

**This chapter is kind of a climax in this story because of what will happen in the next chapter that will explain Cynder's vision earlier on and it will also be a huge turning point in the war against the evil Frederick and the Dark Master Malefor. My writers block has cleared uo and once more I am back to my full potential. Hope to see some good reviews I am putting a lot of work into this story because I like wroking with Spyro and Cynder. They are my favorite two Heroes.**


	6. Confronting the Wolf

**Well this is it the final chapter of Rise of the Dark Dragon and the beginning of Dawn of the Dark Dragon. This is my most climatic chapter yet and my sadest because of the ending. THe ending is kind of a cliff hanger and this will finish this second installment of with a bang.**

**While you read keep in mind that I tend to get things screwed up in my own fashion. This chapter actually kind of reveals what I am going to do for a finale of the trilogy. Anway you probably want to get on wth the story now so begin reading and enjoy the finale of Rise of the Dark Dragon.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 Confronting The Wolf**

Spyro slowly wakes up and finds himself on another island. He looks around and sees no one around. But as he looks around he sees a bright light come down from the sky and float over his head. Spyro looks at the orb of light with curiosity. He then hears the voice of Ignitus come from the orb of light.

"Spyro you are fighting a war that dates back millennia's to the very beginning of our world." Ignitus's voice says to Spyro.

"Ignitus?" Spyro says curiously.

"Spyro the war that you are fighting in goes far back to when our world was formed. The eternals called the Destroyer and the Golem were both burning the land to create a new world. But there was a creature that stood in their way. They were at war with a giant worm that they called the Consumer. Its sole purpose was to consume our world before it was born. It was the first of many threats to our world. " Ignitus's voice tells Spyro.

"The Consumer that name seems familiar to me." Spyro says.

"The Consumer is as old as time Spyro. It is only summoned during times of great evil." Ignitus's voice tells Spyro.

"Times of great evil?" Spyro asks.

"I have told you too much already Spyro. You need to return to your world. Cynder is in danger along with both the Dragon world and the Dream Realm. You are the only one that can stop what Frederick plans to do." Ignitus's voice says to Spyro.

Then suddenly everything vanishes and Spyro awakes in a vast open plain. He looks around and out in the distance he sees Dragon Haven. He looks over and sees Guardian with Ember and Flame behind him. They were exploring when suddenly Spyro came out of nowhere and landed in the middle of a bed of flowers like a savior or some holy warrior. Spyro gets to his feet as Guardian looks at him and sees that he was injured. Guardian points this out but Spyro really didn't feel any pain.

"Spyro where's Cynder and Valavadorog?" Guardian asks Spyro.

"They didn't get back?" Spyro says questioningly.

"They never returned. We didn't notice until this morning that you, Cynder, and Valavadorog were missing." Flame says to Spyro.

"Focus he's here now so I think that we should tells him about the Dark One marching towards us." Ember says.

"The Dark One's coming here?" Spyro says questioningly.

"Yes he's coming here with an army that's large enough to actually wipe us out. This time he's out for blood." Guardian tells Spyro.

"But that makes no since. The last time he attacked Dragon Haven his forces were overwhelmed and they retreated within an hour." Spyro says.

"We know but this time he seems to be leading this army personally and he's fighting for something this time." Ember says to Spyro.

"Yah he's packing practically all of his army behind him and he's not afraid to lose them." Flame says to Spyro.

"Where is he?" Spyro asks.

"He's in Blue grass crossing to the south east of here." Guardian tells Spyro.

"I'll stop him. I think this has something to do with all of this." Spyro says.

"Spyro wait. If you're going to face him then we'll come with you." Ember says.

"No. You did cause anything. Also Ember you're still recovering from that gunshot. No one else comes with me." Spyro says.

"Spyro we're your friends and we're not letting you do this alone. Also Sparx asked me to make sure that you don't get into anymore situations that you can't handle." Guardian says to Spyro.

"Fine then come on." Spyro says taking off into the air.

Flame, Ember, and Guardian all follow behind Spyro as he heads to the Blue grass crossing where he would encounter The Dark One and his largest army.

"Our men are moving at their best efficiency my lord. We'll be at Dragon Haven by tomorrow or even during the night." The Dark One's top Dragon Generals says to him.

"Good. Very good Winston. Tell the men that I will lead this one. We must break Dragon Haven. I have too much at stake this time." The Dark One says to his top General.

"Yes sir. We'll be off in the matter of…" Winston starts to say but stops as he sees Spyro, Ember, Flame, and Guardian all flying towards the huge army of the Brotherhood of Balance.

"Spyro I really think this is a bad idea. Those gun towers can rip us apart by now." Guardian says to Spyro.

"They haven't shot us out of the sky yet so that must mean that the Dark One must want to talk." Spyro says grinning.

Spyro and the others land in the clearing in front of the Dark One. The Dark One himself steps from his army and walks out to meet Spyro in the clearing his huge gun towers locked onto Spyro and the others. The Dark One approaches Spyro who was four feet under his height. He looks down at the purple Dragon with his large purple eyes and snorts. Spyro doesn't even flinch. Then the Dark One lifts up his front leg and the gun towers turn their attention from Spyro and the others.

"I got to admit that you have a lot of guts standing before me and my army like this." The Dark One says impressed.

"You are impressed? Typically a normal tyrant would just sick their goons on me and Cynder." Spyro says to the Dark One.

"Well then I am no typical tyrant then am I. Spyro I know that you think of our cause as unjust and Barbaric but did you ever stop and asks why we do things our way." The Dark One tells Spyro.

"Well no not really." Spyro says with a hint of guilt in his voice.

"Well part of being a wise leader is to see the world through the eyes of your followers and to see both sides of every story. Not to just charge in and destroy everything you thing you think is evil. That would just be as bad as your enemy now would it?" The Dark One asks Spyro.

"I guess so." Spyro says to the Dark One.

"What are you getting at Dietrich?" Guardian asks.

"I'm offering an alliance with you. I know that Frederick will not live up to his word it is evil's nature." The Dark One tells Spyro and Guardian.

"Then you're with us?" Spyro says questioningly.

"Spyro I have lived as a leader for many years and in all of my years I have never seen a Dragon more twisted and evil then Frederick. He believes that there is something hidden under the Dragon city of Warfang and he will stop at nothing to uncover it." The Dark One tells Spyro.

"What's down there that is so important?" Spyro asks the Dark One.

"The Consumer itself was imprisoned beneath the entire city. It's a legendary creature that is said to bend the wills of Heroes and will destroy all of creation to feed its never ending hunger." The Dark One tells Spyro.

"Why would Frederick want to unleash a creature like that?" Ember asks.

"Frederick thinks that he is powerful enough to control the beast once it is released that's what he has been planning. He needed you alive Spyro so you could charge up the generator he needs to go to your world and release the vile beast from it hole." The Dark One says to Spyro.

"But I didn't do anything." Spyro says.

"I know Spyro but all Frederick needed was you or someone very close to you to get the portal open large enough to fit his forces through." The Dark One says.

"Cynder." Spyro says to himself.

"Frederick's captured Cynder. We need to stop him before he can open that portal." Guardian tells the Dark One.

"That's not good. As soon as he figures out that I am working with you then he will kill Devera. Spyro please don't let her die she's all I have." The Dark One asks.

"Don't worry Dietrich no else dies today." Guardian tells the Dark One.

"I hope so she's all I have left and if she dies…" The Dark One says but stops as a cannonball suddenly slams into one of his cannon towers.

Spyro looks up towards a cloud and sees Frederick's flying fortress coming out of the cloud with all the guns concentrated on the Dark One's forces. The Dark One orders all of his cannons to open fire on Fredericks flying fortress but his cannonballs just bounce off the steel underbelly of Frederick's flying fortress. Spyro watches Frederick's flying fortress destroys the cannon towers as they open fire on the massive war ship. As the last of the cannon towers fall the Dark One's forces start to fall back and eventually they start to retreat all together. The Dark One tries to get his men to rally under him but it was too late.

"Dietrich we need to inform my father about what's going on. He can help us defeat Frederick and save Devera." Guardian tells the Dark One.

"You lead the way then Guardian. I just hope that your father agrees to help." The Dark One says to Guardian.

"Spyro we got to head back. He's too strong." Guardian says to Spyro.

Spyro follows Guardian and the others as they run back to Dragon Haven as the remainder of the Dark One's army retreats back to his stronghold.

Meanwhile at his fortress Frederick watches everything that had just happened through a spy glass. He grins as he sees Spyro running away.

"Well there goes your knight in shining armor running away like a little coward." Frederick says to Cynder who was restrained behind him by Malefor.

"But he loves me." Cynder says questioning herself.

"You see I warned you Cynder. The ones closest to you will only turn on you and stab you in the back just like my brother did to me." Frederick tells Cynder brushing his tail against her cheek.

"But he told me that he would be beside me until the end." Cynder says questioning herself further.

"Trust me Cynder as long as you believe that he will someday come back for the harder and harder it will become for you." Frederick tells Cynder.

"You're right. He'll never come back for me. Who was I thinking that he had actually cared about me?" Cynder says with a tear coming from her eye.

Malefor then releases Cynder and she just stands looking down at the ground tears coming from her eyes. Frederick grins and walks over to her and puts his wing over her covering her body.

"That a girl. We'll show him what happens when you mess with the Dragons. You'll get to show him how you feel but for now I have something that must be done." Frederick tells Cynder.

"Yes we will make him pay. But how?" Cynder asks Frederick.

"Our answer lies under the Dragon city of Warfang itself." Frederick tells Cynder.

"We are ready my lord. All the engines are ready for the transition." Malefor tells Frederick.

"Very good bring the engines up to speed and open up the portal. Time to visit an old friend of mine." Frederick says to Malefor leaving Cynder.

Cynder stands on her feet and slowly opens her eyes. She rubs the brace around her neck thinking about all that Spyro had told her. The last thing that goes through her mind is what he said just a couple of days before.

"I always have cared Cynder." The phrase echoes in her mind as she goes over and joins Frederick and Malefor as the fortress goes through a huge portal back to the Dragon World where Frederick planned to entirely destroy the city of Warfang. She was certain now that Spyro would pay for leaving her behind but personally a part of herself was dying inside. As if she still cared for Spyro.

* * *

**This ending was kind of hard for me to think up because I love the idea of Spyro and Cynder being together but in a way this ending will make the next installment more dramatic and you will actually see what the creature that has been haunting Spyro and Cynder actually has been. The finale I'm still working on but Spyro will return to his world and he will confront Dragon Killer once again along with Malefor.**

**It has been an honor working on this trilogy I have met some people that have helped me out more then they can understand. All I ever wanted was a place where I could be normal. A place where I could create my srtories and the world could see for once what a genius I am. For once in a long time I'm not afraid anymore. All thanks to my readers. It won't be hard when I finish off this trilogy. I'll find other ways to keep myself entertained. But for now I need to focus on wrapping up the story with the final climatic showdown. Which brings up my final poll for the trilogy.**


End file.
